gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a playable character in the Smash series. She is a Queen Pokemon and veteran of the Smash series. She is seen by many as a joke character. What is Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. She has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of her head is a curled tuft of fur. Jigglypuff uses her eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once she achieves this, she will inflate her lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger her own life by continuing to sing until her lungs run out of air. She is able to adjust the wavelength of her voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in her opponents. Jigglypuff can mostly be found in lush green meadows and in space. Who is Jigglypuff? She been in since the very first game, and has continued to stick around since then despite people calling for her to be cut, saying that she's "irrelevant". What has Jigglypuff done? Jigglypuff was very popular in Japan at the time of the original Super Smash Bros., but its removal from the main case of the Pokemon anime during the third generation of the Pokemon series indicates that Jigglypuff's Japanese popularity has dropped since then. Jigglypuff has never had a significant amount of popularity outside of Japan. However, Jigglypuff became a recurring character in the anime once again in Sun & Moon. Jigglypuff has sold more than 400 million records worldwide and is recognized as the best-selling female recording artist of all time by Guinness World Records. According to the Recording Industry Association of Kanto (RIAK), she is the best-selling female soul artist of the 20th century and, the second best-selling female artist in Kanto with 64.5 million certified albums. Billboard ranked her at number two, behind only The Beatles, on the 100 All-Time Top Artists Billboard, making her the most successful solo artist in the history of the Kanto singles chart. The magazine also declared her as the female artist of all-time top-touring female artist of all time. Jigglypuff topped the VH1's list of "100 Greatest Women in Music" and was selected among the "25 Most Powerful Women of the Past Century" by Time. She became one of the five founding members of the Kalos Music Hall of Fame and was inducted into the and Soul Hall of Fame. Should Jigglypuff be cut? Some users, especially those more in-tune with the Pokémon fanbase, believe that Jigglypuff should eventually be cut from the roster. After all, she hasn't been popular for years and is hardly relevant to the franchise nowadays. However, many Smash fans believe that she should stay due to her being one of the Original 12, and is a staple of the Smash series even if she isn't one for her home series. Despite this, many of these fans are self-righteous "Original 12" fans who sometimes act as if Jigglypuff should be a higher priority than characters like Bowser and Zelda. She's already returned while Mewtwo's been cut before, God forbid she returns to Smash 5 while Charizard gets the axe. Some believe that Jigglypuff's consistent inclusion may be due to Bias, since she's an easy edit of Sakurai's beloved Kirby and is similar to him in many ways. In keeping with his usual Bizarro-world logic, Svedeesh Cheff dislikes Jigglypuff but is happy that the ESRB Leak seemingly confirmed her, since, according to him, it decreases the likelihood that Femtwo got in. At any rate, "Original 12" fans should ask themselves this question: If the original Super Smash Bros. was made even a couple years later, would Jigglypuff have ever been playable? Which is a really stupid question, because if Smash was made a couple years later, would Ness or Captain Falcon be guaranteed to be in? Or even Samus, whose series was dead at the time? Gallery al_100611_1821.jpg|A bunch of Jigglypuffs playing with bumpers. al_100523_2042.jpg|Jigglypuff breaking out of a Game & Watch game. Jigglypuff's Opinion on Jigglypuff Being Cut.jpg|Jigglypuff's opinion on the statement "Jigglypuff is cut." Jigglypuff.jpg|Jigglypuff wakes up like this. Users Who Main Jigglypuff * AuraWielder (Melee, Project M, and SSB4) * Kikoman589 (Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) * CaptainJiggz * Mr_Snorlax1986 (In all released games) * SmashingBros * MkayRose1 * kidmf935 (for 3DS) * Wildzubatappeared Trivia *She is actually a wasted slot (for those not in the know, "wasted slot" is a term that is thrown around when X Character gets in instead of Ridley). *She is so popular, that in a contest for people's favorite Gen 1 Pokemon (held only over a decade after Jigglypuff had already made the roster and returned, drastically decreasing chances of being cut, but whatever), she came in 98/151 Pokemon (http://www.dorkly.com/toplist/55317/the-greatest-generation-i-pokemon-of-all-time), oh but I forgot she is so popular in smash and that the smash communities fans count more than the Pokemon fan's opinions (but then again, that seems to be Sakurai's logic with every series. Otherwise, we never would have gotten characters like Robin and Rosalina). *Some lf her fans don't understwnd that Jigglypuff is not a guy, and is, in fact, a girl. OR JUST A VERY EFFEMINATE GUY WHO LIKES TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES. LEARN TO BE ACCEPTING. Category:Veterans Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Unlockables Category:Generation I Category:Jigglypuff Category:Normal Types Category:Fairy Types Category:64 Additions Category:Cuties Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Singers Category:Irrelevant Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Mixed Bags Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters